A Love To Last
by shadowlost89
Summary: Is it a game or a love that will last. Dramonie
I awoke to the sound of tapping on my bedroom window. I tried to roll over and place the covers over head to drown out the sound. But the tapping continued. I decided to just get up and see what the owl had for me. The sun wasn't even up yet. As I opened the window the owl flew in and landed on my desk. I walked over to my desk and gave the owl a treat before I untied the letter from his leg. It was letter from Hogwarts. I couldn't help but wonder what the letter would contain. The castle was distroyed in the war. And was closed until all repairs could be made. There is no way they could be finished already. But than again this is Hogwarts we are talking about. I grabed the letter and crawled back into my bed. I opened the letter and started to read.

Dear ,

We are glad to inform you that Hogwarts remodeling has been completed. And we would like to invite you back to finish your last year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardery. There are a few things that have changed in the remodeling of the school. We plan to go over them with all 7th and 8th years after the feast is over.

Please R.S.V.P at you earliest convinence. We are also incloseing your school supply list as well. As well we are also giving you the position of Head Girl. Your badge is also included in the is envelope. You shall meet the new Head Boy in the Head Masters compartment at the front of the train on Sep.1. The train leaves at exactly 9:00am as you already know. See you than.

HEADMASTER,

SLUGHORN

I MUST STILL BE DREAMING

I made Head Girl. I honestly don't know how that happen. I broke so many wizarding laws last year. I am surprised I am still allowed to use magic. I can't help but wonder if Harry and Ronald got letters back to Hogwarts as well. Even more I can't stop wondering who the new Head Boy is. I have to know who it is. I hope the new Head Master will tell me before the train ride. I still have three weeks before school starts. I have to write Harry and Ronald.

Dear Harry,

I hope you are having a great summer so far. An I so hope things are going extremely well for you and Ginny. I just received a letter from Hogwarts asking me if I would like to come back and have the chance to complete my last year. I also made Head Girl. Please tell me that you made Head Boy? I have decided to go back myself to finish school. I hope you plan to as well. Cant wait to hear from you. And to hopefully see you on what will be the last train ride to school.

Love,

Hermione

I sent Harry's letter out with a spell to find him. I knew I should write Ronald. But after I caught him with Luna. I still have some anger towards him inside. But I want to save what little of our friendship there is left.

Dear Ronald,

Hope you are having a splendid summer. Hope Luna is well. I received my letter from Hogwarts this morning. I am planning to return to complete my final year. I also made Head Girl. I am so excited that the school has been completely repaired. I can't wait to see how it looks. Well I will talk to you later. Hope to see you on what will be our last ever train ride to Hogwarts.

Love,

Hermione

I looked at the letter to Ron for awhile before I placed a couple spells on it. One so only Ron could see the contents of the letter. And the second was to send it to where ever Ron was.

I don't want Luna to think is is more than it is. But honestly I don't want her reading my letter. I realized it was a stupid idea. But it was to late to get the letter back and take the spell off.

I looked at the time and the clock said 7:17am. I guess I might as well get up and go have breakfast. And start getting the things I will need for school. I got up. Took my shower and dressed. I was ready to go.

I arrived in Grinngotts. To see none other than Ronald and Luna. I tried to sneek around so they wouldn't see me. But that was a huge fail.

"Hermione. Its so nice to see you." Smiled Luna. "How is your summer so far? Are you going back to Hogwarts as well this year?"

" Yes I am. I came to get some money to buy my supplies for the year." I said forcing a smile. "How has your summer been? You both look so happy."

" It has been great. Mom asked me to rite you and ask you to come spend the last week of summer break at the burrow with all of us." Said Ron.

" I would love to. I miss everyone." I said.

" I will be back roonie poo. I was just called to my vault." Said Luna as she kissed him goodbye. Than she skipped away.

" Ronnie Poo. Thats adorable." I said with a giggle.

"Hermione please don't be like that. You know how much I love you." Said Ron with a frown. " I miss you and I know I made a huge mistake. Please forgive me Hermione?"

" Love me... LOVE ME. Thats a joke right?" I started to yell. " If you had ever loved me you would have never cheated on me."

" It was a mistake Hermione. I was a stupid fool. Would you ever take me back?" He asked.

" No. Never. You hurt me in one of the most harmful ways possible. I would never be able to trust you again." I said matter of factly. " Plus you made you choice. and now you have to live with it. I really do hope you and Luna have a great life together."

Just than he grave me by my arms and pulled me close. He kissed me so hard it actually hurt. And he hurt my arms as I tried to push him off of me. I smacked him in the face and ran off.

I had started to cry. I decided to get money and do my school shopping another day. Right now I just needed a drink. Make that a couple drinks. I ran to the Leaky Couldren. I ordered my drink and turned to find a place to sit.

I found a nice little spot in the back. It was a dark corner. So I can only hope no body would see me sitting here and try to bother me. I just wanted to be alone. And have a few drinks to clear my head. After a few handful of drinks. Someone sat down across from me.

"Mind some company?" He asked.

" I kinda would rather be alone." I said trying not to be rude. "But sure what's the worst that could happen."

I looked up to see who was sitting across from me. I had never seen this man before but let's be honest he wasn't bad looking. HE had black hair and some beautiful brown eyes.

" My name is Hermione. And yours is?" I asked.

" Kenneth. But you can call me Kenny." He said.

" I don't believe I have ever seen you around Kenny. Do you go to school at Hogwarts?" I asked.

" No I go to Drumstrung. I was thinking about transferring for my last year." He said with a smile. " Do you go to Hogwarts?"

" Yes this will also be my final year there." I said. " I made Head Girl this year. I am pretty excited about it."

" I made Head Boy at my school." He said with a confused look. " I honestly don't know how or why I became Head Boy. Lets just say i wasn't on my best behavior my last couple years of school."

" Honestly that makes two of us. I plan to ask my head master that question myself when I see him." I said. " I missed almost all of last year because of the war. I actually missed the whole year to be honest."

" Sounds pretty much like my year." He said with a frown. " Wasnt my choice though. I was forced to miss the school year."

" I am so sorry to hear that.." I said as I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. " Lets hope this year is better for the both of us."

We smiled at each other. We went on talking for awhile.

" I should be getting home soon. Its getting late. " I said as i looked out the window. " I new to get a cab."

Let me walk you out." He said as we both stood up. He helped me with my coat.

? ﾟﾘﾴ? ﾟﾘﾴ? ﾟﾘﾴ? ﾟﾘﾴ? ﾟﾘﾴ? ﾟﾘﾴ? ﾟﾘﾴ? ﾟﾘﾴ

I awoke the next morning with a splitting head ache. I was laying there with my eyes closed as shut as I could possible keep them. When I felt the bed move next to me.

" Who the Bloody HELL is next to me?" I said trying to be strong and not let the panick be heard in my voice.

All I heard was a pop after that. I sit up in the bed and realize I'm not in my own bed. I'm in a hotel room. I slowly look around the room for any clues as to the night before. Clothes are everywhere. Mine as well as his clothes. I cant believe he just dissappersted naked. I couldn't help but giggle just a little. I slowly got up and went into the bathroom. I ran a nice hot bubble bath. And crawled into it. My while body was sore.

I can't believe I drank that much. To the point where I blacked out and don't remember anything. As i layer there in the bath I heard a knock at the window. I hurred up and got a towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked to the window and let the owl in. I gave it a treat and took my letter before the owl flew off. I sat on the edge of the bed as I began to read the letter.

Dear Hermione,

I am truly sorry for leaving the way I did this morning. That was not my intentions at all. When I awoke this morning I had no clue where I was and no memories of the events of last night. I understand it was quiet rood of me to leave without talking to you. And also realizing that I have left my clothes there as well. I wish to see you again if at all possible before we are both off to school. Please write back and let me know.

Your New Friend,

(I hope)

Kenneth

I would like to see him again. But I would also like to know what exactly took place last night myself. I was not myself last night. And I for sure am not the time to go home with some guy I had just met. So I decided to write him.

Dear Kenneth,

I would also enjoy your company again. And maybe together we can figure out what happen last night. I have to admit I don't remember a thing. And yes I agree is was quiet rood to leave the way you did. I can understand why you did ad well. An I hold no hard feelings towards you. Lets say 7pm at the White Hall movie thather. If that does not work for you please let me know and we can work something out from there.

Your New friend,

Hermione ?

I need to get back to my house and get ready for tonight. I don't know if you would consider this a date or what. But to be honest I was very nervous. I don't remember what happen with Kenneth the night before. I wonder if there is a spell or a charm to help he remember last night. I should go home and look something up on it.

I got dressed and dissapperated home. I ran into my library. I found the book I was looking for. SPELLS FOR MEMORY RETRIEVAL. I quickly started flipping threw the pages. There had to be a spell to recover a black out kinda night. There just had to be. As I am flipping threw the pages I got to think. Do I honestly want to remember last night.

What if something happen that I don't want to remember. But what if something happen that I need to remember. There was a spell they gave us in our sixth year after a couple girls got pregnant . I could always try that spell and just leave the memory part alone.

I grabbed my wand. Pointed it at my abdomen and said "fetusprestento". I waited. Red ment I wasn't pregnant. Pink if it's a girl and blue if it's a boy. I waited for the spell to work. All of a sudden a Blue orb floated out of my abdomen. I was pregnat with a boy. I knew what I had to do. And I know it wasn't the best of choices. But I didn't even really know this Kenneth guy. I got paper and a pen and started writing.

Dear Kenneth,

I am sorry to have to cancel our plans for the night. Something has come up and I am afraid that I will be unable to meet you. I wish you the best of luck in your last year of school. And maybe we can keep in touch via letters. Again I am sorry.

Your friend,

Hermione

I read it over a couple more times before placing a spell over it and sending it on it's way. I dont want to tell him. I will keep this secret to myself. I hope they will let me complete my last year at Hogwarts after this. I should write the headmaster and ask.

Dear Headmaster Slughorn,

I Have recent found out that I am expecting a child in the near future. I hope this does not put a end to my education and my ability to complete my last year at Hogwarts. I also do not wish to lose my position of Head Girl. Please let me know as soon as possible my options.

Thank you,

Hermione J Granger

I sent the letter on it's way to the Headmaster. I really need a nap. I need to figure out what this means to my future. Nit only for myself but my unborn son as well. I'm having a son. How did this happen? We must have forgot to use the protection spell last night.

I had only been with one other guy and that was Ronald. We we're always safe. Never made this kind of mistake. I can't believe I let this happen. Sad part is I have no one I can talk to about it. No one I can trust anyways. Wait there was one person I can call. I pull out my cell phone and dial the number. Its starts to ring...

" Well hello Hermione. How are you today?" Asked Ginny

" Hey Gin. I really need to talk are you alone?" I asked.

"Yes. Whats going on." She asked me. " Is everything okay?"

"Honestly Ginny." I started. How was I going to tell her I was pregnant.

" I made a mistake. AND I don't think I am handling it all that well." I said.

" How huge Mione? Please tell me you didn't take Ron back." She asked with a panicked voice.

" I slept with someone. And I am pregnant. " I said really fast.

"What?" She screamed.

( please let me know what yoy think and if I should continue.)


End file.
